El pago
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiene como vecino a un chico sumamente sexy llamado Sasuke Uchiha quien al parecer nisiquiera sabe que ella existe, por error su auto "daña" el auto de su vecino, este día no puede ser peor, aunque, tal vez...mejore
1. Accidente MUY afortunado

**Notas de autor: **Hola! Me llamo Jazmin. Este es el primer fic que escribo aqui en fanfiction xP Espero que les guste mucho, espero que comenten T.T jejeje, me facino escribirlo en SasuSaku ¡Gracias Por leer!

Uhmm Ya saben, Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto n.n y esta historia ehmm, no, esta si es mia xD

Titulo del fic:"El Pago"

Autora: Yo, MikoChanXxX :P

Pareja principal: SasuSaku

Resumen: Sakura Haruno tiene como vecino a un chico sumamente sexy llamado Sasuke Uchiha quien al parecer nisiquiera sabe que ella existe, por error su auto "daña" el auto de su vecino, este día no puede ser peor, aunque, tal vez...mejore (Disculpen si el resumen es aburrido, soy pesima en los resumenes jeje)

Advertencia: Lemon(O al menos un intento de lemon)

¡A leer! jejeje

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_**

Sakura Haruno (Cabello exótico rosado, piel nívea, estatura media, ojos color jade que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello, guapa), vivía en el centro de Tokio, médico. Estaba tontamente enamorada de su vecino…Sasuke Uchiha (Pelinegro con unas mechas azules en su cabello, atlético, muy atractivo, alto, unos orbes negros profundo), empresario joven y exitoso.

Hoy su destino cambiaria…

Acababa de salir de su turno nocturno, su último día en el hospital puesto que comenzaban sus vacaciones, faltaba poco para estacionar su auto color rojo cuando un fuerte golpe hizo que su corazón se acelerara, que tonta, sabía que no debía subir la velocidad si solo estacionaria su auto, salió inmediatamente de su auto y fue allí cuando vio la torpeza…había impactado un convertible negro, por su simple aspecto solo atinaba a una cosa, le saldría carísimo pagar los daños. La garganta se le secó al ver que auto era, ni más ni menos que el auto de Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Tomó el elevador, tenía que hablar con él urgentemente, cuando se halló en la puerta de su sexy vecino dudo en tocar la puerta, ¿Ahora que le diría?, tenia que ser valiente, tocó levemente la puerta.

-¿Si?-Aquel pelinegro le abrió la puerta, por un segundo sintió que su vecino la observaba de una manera nada inocente

-Eh…yo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Tenía un nudo en la garganta

-Pasa-Abrió la puerta mucho más para que la pelirosa entrara, una vez adentro hubo un poco de silencio-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Pues, uhm…como te lo digo, estaba estacionando mi auto y….pues…yo…golpee tu auto y yo…quería saber…pues-Demonios, ¿Así o mas nerviosa?-Venia para decirte que no importa cual sea la cantidad yo la pagare-

-En efecto-

-Si-Que tonta, pues claro que lo tendría que pagar-Lo pagare…solo que, me tendrás que esperar un poco, he salido de vacaciones de mi trabajo y no tengo dinero por el momento, yo..Pues tienes que entender que no me esperaba este imprevisto-

-Entonces si no puedes pagarme con dinero-Tomó a Sakura del brazo y la llevó a una habitación oscura-Tendrás que pagarme con tu cuerpo-

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamo con sorpresa la muchacha, más sorpresa sintió cuando Sasuke rodeo su pequeña cintura, cuando la acarició en sus senos sobre la blusa escotada

-Ya te lo dije, además, tienes que hacerlo, es la única paga que estoy dispuesto a aceptar-La miro en espera de aquella "positiva" respuesta-¿Qué dices?-A su rostro volvió esa sonrisa pervertida

Sakura sonrió, al parecer su sueño terminaría siendo realidad, con esa sonrisa Sasuke confirmo lo que quería saber…

Acorto la distancia entre los dos, inclino la cabeza y la besó lentamente en los labios, estuvieron un largo rato hasta que los carnosos labios de la mujer ya no bastaron para saciar su deseo, comenzó a descender por el blanco cuello de la pelirosa, aspiro el aroma que emanaba, su vecina era de lo mejor, la blusa que traía le estorbaba la vista a sus orbes negros, la levanto un poco y tiro la blusa de ella al suelo, comenzó a masajear los pechos, era de un tamaño perfecto, agradecía el haber quitado la estorbosa blusa junto con el sostén, se concentro en hacer chupetones en el cuello, lamia, besaba y chupaba hasta que logro su objetivo, dejarle marcas rojas. Su mano dibujo el contorno de su cintura y su cadera, acaricio sus muslos hasta que alzo un poco más la falda de Sakura y masajeo su intimidad, el placer que le provocaba era delicioso. Hizo a un lado la ropa interior e introdujo dos dedos, sacó un fuerte gemido por parte de su vecina.

-Mmm…Mmm-Sakura arqueaba la espalda, sus senos rozaban con el pecho de Sasuke, volvió a gemir al sentir su feminidad rozar con la gran erección de Sasuke-Ohh..Mmm…Si Sasuke-kun…más-Se le erizo totalmente su piel, de manera rápida se rendía a los brazos, besos y caricias de Sasuke-Ah…ah…Si-

-Hnn-La mejor paga que había recibido en su vida-Sakura-Murmuro cerca de su oído, sentir sus labios era endemoniadamente lo mejor del mundo, rápidamente bajo su cabeza para continuar brindándole caricias a sus pechos

El calor en la habitación podía sentirse muy fuerte, si seguían así, de seguro sería muy difícil respirar…

Le quitó de un jalón la camisa, delineó el perfecto pecho de Sasuke, al sentir las pequeñas manos acariciándolo no dudo en dejar de masajear sus pechos para descender lentamente por el plano vientre de Sakura. Su piel era sumamente tersa, un camino de besos húmedos que dejaron saliva a su paso, la marca de que era SOLO SUYA. Siguió en su ardua labor, frente a su rostro tenía la femineidad de Sakura…

-Mmm…Sasuke-

Su lengua se hundió entre las piernas de la joven pelirosa, ella gimió, se sentía delicioso aquellos movimientos provocados por la lengua de Sasuke, enredó sus blancas manos en el cabello rebelde y empujo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que arqueaba, necesitaba sentirlo más adentro, quería que sintiese más de ella, Sasuke comprendió, lamió su interior con más rapidez

-Agh…Sak…ura…-Su cuerpo exigía el contacto de ella, aunque para eso, faltaba más

-Sss…asuke…Si…Así…-La pasión la golpeó por todos los flancos

Sakura tuvo un poco de problemas en quitarle el pantalón y los bóxers, el problema quedo resuelto rápidamente, lo tenía desnudo, y hablando de desnudez…¡¿Cuándo fue que el chico le había quitado las últimas prendas? Bien, que importaba, eso le gustaba mucho, era mejor que estar vestida.

Sacó sus dedos del interior y los lamió…

-Eres deliciosa-Menciono lo suficientemente alto y la joven mujer se sonrojo a más no poder

Ella quería demostrarle que también estaba dispuesta a otorgarle ese mismo placer, no era justo que él se llevara todo el crédito, dirigió una mano al miembro de su compañero, una oleada grande de placer desató una descarga eléctrica de emociones en todo su ser, dudo un poco pero luego sonrió de una manera sensual. Entre aquellos masajes ella bajo, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, en menos de un segundo ella ya tenía completamente el miembro de Sasuke en su boca…

-Agh…Sakura-Aquella forma en que lo delineaba con su lengua, el estilo en que lo sacaba y metía, una y otra vez de su boca-Hnn-Pensó que ella no se atrevería pero le alegraba el hecho de que efectivamente SI se lo había hecho

Cuando Sakura termino, la tomó de la cintura y la subió, sus frentes quedaron una sobre la otra, sus miradas llenas de deseo y lujuria se encontraron…

-Tengo que hacerte mía de una buena vez-Cambio de posiciones, quedando ella bajo el fornido cuerpo de Sasuke-Solo mía-

El pelinegro se posicionó en las piernas de Sakura, comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, unas lagrimas cruzaron por el rostro de SU mujer…

-Tranquila-Una cosa más por la cual estar orgulloso, sería su primer y único hombre en hacerle el amor-Sakura-Ella lo miró con detención, aun con unas lagrimas-Te quiero-Las lagrimas pararon y una dulce sonrisa surco su bello rostro-Me gustaste desde el primer día-

-Yo…también te quiero Sasuke-kun…Yo tam…Ah-Las palabras ya no salían de sus labios, el dolor cesó, el máximo placer se hizo presente, se llevó toda cordura

-Mhmm…-

Sakura hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke, su respiración chocaba contra su sudorosa piel, la beso con desesperación, pasión, deseo. Sus uñas se clavaron en su ancha espalda, enrosco sus piernas a su cintura, la respiración agitada, sus cabellos muy revueltos, la fricción era inigualable, nunca había disfrutado tal intensidad en su vida. Cambio de posición sin salir del interior de la pelirosa, él quedó recostado en el colchón y ella sentada sobre él, esa vista le gustaba mucho más, veía la expresión de Sakura, la sostuvo fuertemente de las caderas y la ayudo a subir y bajar sobre su miembro…

-Ohh…Si Sasuke-kun…no te detengas…Mmmn-Sakura no dejaba de gemir muy alto, a este pasó, los escucharían en todo el edificio, un gran placer nubló su vista nuevamente, colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke para "mejorar" los movimientos

Sasuke estaba embobado con tales emociones, más aun viendo los senos de Sakura subir y bajar ante los "otros" movimientos, quitó una mano de la frágil cadera de la pelirosa y acaricio aquellos blancos senos…

Las embestidas eran fuertes, salvajes, sintió como las paredes de Sakura empezaban a contraerse, como apretaban su miembro deliciosamente, el clímax estaba por llegar…

-Aaghgh…Sakura-Un par de embestidas más y culminaría

-Sasuke…Mmm-Estaba por llegar a la gloria

Sus varoniles manos se volvieron a colocar en las caderas de Sakura, la bajó con fuerza para hacerla chocar contra su cuerpo, juraría que su miembro había tocado lo más profundo de la mujer, ambos tocaron el cielo en un gemido sonoro, Sakura se rindió y dejó caer sobre el pecho de Sasuke, la respiración agitada, Sasuke se negó a salir de ella, la abrazo de una manera muy sobre protectora…

Horas más tarde…

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre una silla pero en una forma bastante "anormal" pues se hallaba desnudo y con Sakura sentada sobre él, una guerra de miradas, sus orbes destellaban de lujuria, igual que al comienzo de ese día, lo habían hecho en todos los lugares y en todos los estilos conocidos por la "humanidad"…La pelirosa se sostuvo fuertemente del cuello del pelinegro y Sasuke acariciaba sus muslos, la mujer tomó apoyo con el suelo, sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo, en un impulso muy bueno se "introdujo" la potente erección del pelinegro, subía y bajaba sobre él…

-…Ahg Sakura-Esa posición le fascinaba, los grandes señor de la mujer rozaban una y otra vez contra su pecho, la besó con salvajismo para ahogar los gemidos

Estaban retorciéndose de placer, ambos poseían por todo su cuerpo marcas, marcas acusadoras con toda la "culpabilidad" de haber tenido sexo sin parar ni un segundo, una vez más las contracciones vaginales de Sakura le dieron a entender al pelinegro que el clímax había llegado…

Y él también llego unas embestidas sobre los segundos más tarde…Aún descansaban en esa misma posición.

-¿Sasuke-kun? Y…con todo esto…-Sakura lo miró, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas-Yo te amo-Declaró con una sonrisa inigualable

-Me complace decirte que…me pagaras con sexo para toda la eternidad-Le regaló a la pelirosa una semi sonrisa-Porque yo también te amo-

Ella lo abrazó, se sentía feliz, su día no había sido tan malo después de todo, trató de levantarse del muchacho…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-La retuvo con delicadeza-Creí decirte que me pagarías para toda la eternidad-Ambos sonrieron

_Y la noche aún era tan joven como ellos…_

_La besó con salvajismo para empezar lo mismo que al principio del día…_

Un poco corto pero comprendanme, no soy buena en los lemon T.T, aunque espero que les haya gustado


	2. Trabajo en la oficina

Hola a todo el mundo! Se preguntaran porque ando actualizando este one-shoot xD Pues la respuesta es que en mi msn, varios me pidieron un segundo cap de este "one-shoot" que ya se volvio "two-shoot" xDD, espero que este cap sea de su agrado. Gracias a las personas que me enviaron sus lindos reviews n.n y uhmmm digamos que al final de este segundo cap, veran el resultado del pago :P ya luego me entenderan xq lo digo jeje.

Fanfic: El Pago.

Autor: MikoChanXxX

Anime: Naruto

Pareja: SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto T.T jajaja

Advertencia: Lemon, si eres menor o no te gustan estas cosas, alejate, si asumes las advertencias, pues bienvenido seas xDD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"El pago II"

La sola idea de ir a esa oficina y pedir trabajo le parecía "extraño" en todos los sentidos, pero, al fin y al cabo tenía que pagar ¿No? Sonrió para si misma con un toque de malicia, pensándolo bien, el solo hecho de estar allí se le hacía sumamente divertido.

¿Y porque no? Bastante interesante.

Ese día Sakura había decidido llevar un vestido verde que enmarcaba su delgada silueta, la parte baja del vestido terminaba suelto y en forma de picos, dándole un toque sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo, aquel vestido carecía de mangas, dejando así, descubierta aquella misma piel blanca de sus hombros; sus zapatillas eran plateadas y de tacones relativamente altos, su cabello iba suelto y su maquillaje reflejaba naturalidad.

-Buenos noches, Señorita-Exclamo con mucho desagrado la secretaría. La mujer era de orbes café oscuro, su cabellera de un rojo ligeramente pálido. En el gafete que portaba la dichosa secretaría podía leerse con claridad: "Tayuya Kajiura"-¿En que puedo ayudarla?-

-Necesito hablar con el Señor Uchiha, quisiera pedirle…empleo-Le respondió Sakura

-Lo siento, en este momento…no se necesita personal-

-Creo que usted no me ha entendido, señorita. He dicho QUE NECESITO HABLAR CON EL SEÑOR UCHIHA, ¿Comprende?-Exigió la ojijade

¿Qué le ocurría a esa secretaría? ¿Era sorda o que?

-Ok, enseguida la…anuncio, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

A Tayuya no le quedaba otra opción, más que cumplir con su trabajo, después de todo, no le causaría gracia alguna por "no atender" a una mujer que insistía en hablar con Uchiha Sasuke.

-Haruno Sakura-

Tayuya se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la oficina que quedaba casi al final del pasillo.

.

.

.

Esto le resultaba estresante, tanto papeleo no le permitiría llegar temprano al departamento de su prometida (Aun no le veía el caso a vivir separados, después de todo, siempre terminaban durmiendo juntos), si, simplemente llegar, encerrarse con ella en la habitación, sentir sus cálidos labios, acariciar su tersa piel y ocupar la noche entera teniendo sex…

¡No! ¡No era el momento de pensar en cosas pervertidas! Pero en definitiva, su novia era realmente guapa, ¿Como rayos quitarla de su mente? Ella lo había convertido en un adicto, ¡Si! ¡Ella era la culpable! ¡Si! ¡Ella adoraba que Sasuke se distrajera! ¡Culpable de hacerlo adicto a su aroma, a su calidez, simplemente de todo su ser! Y allí estaba de nueva cuenta pensando en su prometida. Su mente debería estar en terminar de revisar aquel contrato.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su reciente concentración hacia el papeleo.

-Pasa-Ordeno Uchiha Sasuke-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Señor Uchiha, disculpe la interrupción pero en el pasillo está una Señorita que ha venido a pedir trabajo-Se explicó Tayuya-¿Quiere que le diga que se marche?-

-Si, ¿Quién en su sano juicio viene a MI empresa a pedir trabajo en este horario? Dile que se marche, no necesitamos personal. Anda y cumple con mi orden-Contestó Sasuke-Antes que la despaches, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?-

-Haruno Sakura-

Algo en el cerebro de Sasuke provoco que sus cables se conectaran.

-Hazla pasar-

-¿Disculpe?-Indagó Tayuya

-Que la hagas pasar, pensándolo bien, puede que si tenga un puesto vacante-

La pelirroja bufo con todas sus fuerzas y se retiró de la oficina.

.

.

.

Lo tenía todo "fríamente planeado", la verdad es que necesitaba con urgencia la presencia de su prometido, y el solo pensar que no lo vería hasta altas horas de la madrugada le fastidiaba.

Su vista se concentró en la secretaría, la mujer regresaba de aquella oficina y al parecer estaba enojada o algo así.

-Puede pasar-Soltó la secretaría

-Gracias-

Sin perder el tiempo se levanto de aquel sillón y comenzó a caminar rumbo a esa oficina. Esa tal Tayuya estaba ahogándose ¿de celos? ¡Ja!

.

.

.

Respiró con profundidad ante aquella inesperada visita. Guardó aquellos papeles "importantes" en un cajón de su escritorio, ya luego los examinaría con cuidado.

-Buenas noches-Exclamo Sakura-Lamento la interrupción, pero en verdad necesitaba hablar de esto, espero no ser una molestia-

Música para sus oídos, aquella voz resonó con calidez.

-No eres ninguna molestia, pasa-Ordenó el Uchiha

Sakura obedeció y se adentro en la oficina, dio un pequeño suspiro y después se acercó a Sasuke.

-Haruno Sakura, Hnn…Así que estás pidiendo…empleo, ¿No?-Cuestionó Sasuke, entrelazó sus manos y recargó su barbilla

-Si-Respondió firmemente la ojijade-¿Tengo posibilidades?-

-Demasiadas, si te soy sincero, creo que tienes los requisitos necesarios para un puesto-Exclamo con seriedad Sasuke, su mirada se ubico en el anillo de hecho de oro y decorado por una hermosa piedra blanca que era símbolo de compromiso antes del matrimonio, una sonrisa arrogante se ubico su rostro-¿Y porque necesitas el empleo?-

La ojijade se paro de puntillas, su nariz rosó con la nariz del Uchiha. Aquella acción alteró los nervios de ambos, puesto que el Uchiha comenzó a "analizar" todo el cuerpo de la mujer, en tanto Sakura tenía sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas

-Es que provoqué un pequeño accidente-Su tono empezó "dramático", pero luego cambio de una forma radical-Resulta que golpee mi automóvil con el automóvil de mi vecino, y ahora me veo en la necesidad de pagar-Al responder esto ultimo, sonrió

-En ese caso, para obtener el empleo…harás algo por mí-Le aclaró el pelinegro al momento en que colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura-¿De acuerdo?-

-Estoy ansiosa de saber que deseas-Menciono la ojijade-Estoy segura que me encantara-

-Es algo bastante obvio, preciosa, te fascinará, eso te lo aseguro-Con su mano libre, el Uchiha optó por acariciar la cabellera rosada de Sakura, y por la expresión que la mujer cargaba en su rostro, se adivinaba perfectamente aquel suave tacto-Me agrada que hayas venido…Aunque te hayas hecho pasar por una chica que viene buscando empleo-

-A sido muy divertido-Confesó con sinceridad la ojijade-Sobre todo por la expresión que se quedo plasmada en el rostro de tú asistente, creo que está enamorada de ti-

-¿Qué puedo decir? No es mi culpa que muchas mujeres me encuentren irresistible-Dijo con arrogancia el hombre

-Tranquilo, vamos con calma, Uchiha-Soltó la pelirosa-No queremos que tú ego se infle hasta las nubes, ¿Verdad?-Bromeó la mujer-Eso sería fatal-

-¿Es mi ego…o tus celos?-

-¿Celos? No tengo celos…porque se que eres completamente mío-

-Declarando "tú territorio", es fascinante escuchar eso de ti…Doctora Haruno-Sasuke acortó la distancia entre ellos (Si es que era físicamente posible)-Es hora de que yo también comience a marcar mi territorio-

-Adelante-

Sasuke ubicó sus labios en el blanco cuello de su prometida, su lengua se dedicó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre aquella piel.

-Espera-Aquella petición provenía de Sakura, se separó del Uchiha y se dirigió a la puerta-Espera-

-¿Qué haces?-

¿Acaso la Haruno estaba pensando en irse? Que ni se le ocurriera.

-No queremos ningún tipo de interrupciones, ¿Verdad?-Exclamo la Haruno mientras le colocaba seguro a la puerta-No quiero que alguien nos encuentre haciendo "cosas"-

-Yo no tengo problema alguno en que las personas observen a la maravillosa mujer que tengo-

-¿Quieres dejar de lado tú lado exhibicionista? Por el momento no se me antoja desnudarme. Yo prefiero los desnudos "privados"-

-Hnn-Con la mirada le indicó que se acercará a donde él se ubicaba sentado-Espero que esos "desnudos privados" solo me incluyan a mí como cliente y a ti como mi "empleada personal-

Ella obedeció…

-Solo contigo puedo hacer eso-Respondió con una sonrisa-Después de todo, no olvido lo que me dijiste aquel día "tan" especial-

_Y él también llego unas embestidas sobre los segundos más tarde…Aún descansaban en esa misma posición._

_-¿Sasuke-kun? Y…con todo esto…-Sakura lo miró, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas-Yo te amo-Declaró con una sonrisa inigualable_

_-Me complace decirte que…me pagaras con sexo para toda la eternidad-Le regaló a la pelirosa una semi sonrisa-Porque yo también te amo-_

_Ella lo abrazó, se sentía feliz, su día no había sido tan malo después de todo, trató de levantarse del muchacho…_

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?-La retuvo con delicadeza-Creí decirte que me pagarías para toda la eternidad-Ambos sonrieron_

-Ya lo recuerdo-

La Haruno se posiciono tranquilamente frente al asiento de escritorio (En el cual estaba sentado Sasuke, por supuesto). El Uchiha estiró sus largos brazos para acariciar levemente el contorno de la cintura de Sakura, para Sasuke era el mejor de los deleites el poder acariciar la estrecha cintura perteneciente a la ojijade. Sakura por su parte, enterraba sus pequeñas manos entre el cabello negro de Sasuke, cerró sus parpados (Pues dicen que el placer se intensifica), la verdad es que daba crédito a dicha "teoría", pues ella no tardo en suspirar ante las leves caricias que le proporcionaba su prometido.

-Que mala suerte-Soltó de buenas a primeras el Uchiha-El gusto de llevar puesto el vestido te durará muy poco-

-¿Y quien dice que me gusta llevarlo puesto?-Retó la ojijade

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia al obtener dicha respuesta. Sakura se inclinó (Ya que Sasuke estaba recostado en el sillón), sujetó el rostro del hombre y lo besó. Aquellos movimientos, un tanto lento para el gusto de ambos. Sasuke se sintió incitado por el aroma que su prometida desprendía con naturalidad, con su lengua se dedicó a rozar los labios de la pelirosa, Sakura jadeo levemente ante la acción, abrió la boca para permitirle a Sasuke el acceso de su lengua. Era sumamente delicioso como Sasuke entrelazaba su lengua con la de Sakura, explorando cada rincón, marcando detalles delicados y apasionados al mismo tiempo, las sensaciones que su prometido provocaba eran realmente placenteras. Sakura rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, se sentía tan feliz de saber que él la amaba, casi sin darse cuenta, sus suspiros se hicieron consecutivos.

Sasuke se levanto de aquel asiento, claro que sin romper aquel excitante camino de apasionados besos que pronto descendieron hasta el cuello de la mujer, un trayecto marcado por la humedad de los labios del pelinegro. El Uchiha concentro su atención en los senos de su novia, se dedicó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, la Haruno gimió con alegría al sentir el maravilloso tacto que le era proporcionado.

Las emociones comenzaban a brotar por cada poro…

Solo dedícate a amarme

Siento tus pasos muy cera de mí

Y tiemblo porque se que me rendiré ante tu mirada

Porque dices mi nombre en ese tono suave que tanto adoro

Estaban seguros que el ambiente de la oficina había cambiado radicalmente, ¡Oh, si! De un lugar frío y "sin estilo", todo estaba tornado a un aire caliente y con el letrero de "sexo" por todos lados.

Alzó los largos pliegues del hermoso vestido (Que en ese momento estorbaba) hasta que pudo tener contacto con los muslos de Sakura. Al sentir aquel contacto, ella abrió un poco sus piernas, para hacerle a Sasuke más fácil el acceso.

-Mmm…Sasuke-La ojijade hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke, se lamió los labios-Te quiero tanto…no tardes en hacerme tuya…por favor-Comenzó a lamer el cuello de Sasuke, después de todo, si Sasuke le dejaba marcas, ¿Por qué ella no?-Sigue así-

Sasuke rozó el clítoris de Sakura con mucha lentitud, una lentitud que torturaba deliciosamente, pero aquello no tardo mucho.

-Tranquila-Sus dedos pasaban con suavidad por aquellos pliegues femeninos, él podía sentir las contracciones, el estremecimiento que causaba en la parte baja de Sakura-Pronto serás mía…te haré disfrutar tanto que no querrás que salga de ti-Introdujo 2 de sus dedos en la cavidad de la pelirosa, empezó a moverlos con lentitud y luego aceleró el movimiento-¿Te gusta?-

-Si-La respuesta positiva fue la pequeña mordida que propinó en el hombro de Sasuke-Mucho-

Quería gritar de felicidad

Aun lo anhelo

Saber que solo yo puedo disfrutar

Que solo yo podré sentir esto

Me pertenece

Deseo seguir disfrutando

-Yo también te quiero Sakura-Volvió a acelerar el movimiento de sus dedos-Siéntelo-Enterró sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad, sin llegar a causarle dolor, únicamente placer-Siéntelo-

Y que está herida que arde como el fuego

Dure toda la eternidad

Salió del interior de la mujer…

Caer en está tentación

Y no salir jamás.

Las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron sobre la espalda de Sakura, por momentos se dedico a acariciarla en los hombros desnudos, ahora le era imposible estar lejos de ella, definitivamente estaba enamorado y no lo dudaría ni un segundo, aquellas divagaciones se esfumaron en cuanto sus manos tocaron el cierre del vestido, si, aquel cierre que ahora descendía con lentitud sobre el cuerpo de la ojijade.

Porque te amo tanto.

Sakura no quiso perder tiempo, Sasuke prácticamente ya la había desnudado, tan solo le quedaba puesta su molesta ropa interior, ella no deseaba quedarse atrás, también quería deleitarse con la piel de Sasuke. Sus manos se ubicaron en el saco negro, el cual desbotono con desesperación. El Uchiha la ayudo en aquella labor, lanzó la camisa y la corbata por un lado. La pelirosa se inclinó levemente para quitarse las zapatillas plateadas, el ojinegro también hiso lo mismo con los zapatos que llevaba puesto.

-¿Cerraste con seguro?-Cuestiono el pelinegro

-Si-Su intimidad empezó a palpitar al sentir el miembro de Sasuke

Sakura estaba completamente húmeda, lista para recibir a Sasuke y él, con aquellos movimientos, solo lograba excitarla más, hacerla desearlo más.

Mientras continuaban besándose, el pelinegro ayudó a Sakura para que se impulsara, la ojijade se sostuvo con fuerza del cuello de Sasuke al momento en que enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de su prometido.

-Uhmm-Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de Sakura, quien inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan

-Deja que te escuche-Con su mano (Puesto que su boca se concentraba en dejarle marcas rojizas al cuello de Sakura) acarició los labios de la pelirosa-Anda-

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban rojas…

Muy a pesar que llevaban cierto tiempo juntos, ella seguía avergonzándose cada que gemía.

-Ah…Si…Uhmm-Sakura acercó su boca al lóbulo izquierdo de Sasuke y gimió, alto y claro para que él escuchará lo que tanto deseaba-Hazme tuya-

-Así será-Logró llevarla hasta el escritorio, la sentó y con una mano empezó a tirar al suelo todo lo que se encontraba allí, cuando la madera estuvo completamente vacía, recostó a su prometida-Tú serás mía para siempre-

Teniéndola allí, a su merced, recostada, en espera de que el introdujera su miembro, que la penetrara, haciéndola gozar, lo hiso de aquella manera. Las caderas de Sakura quedaron en el aire mientras su espalda descansaba sobre la fría madera, la mujer se paró de puntillas. Sasuke posó sus manos en las caderas de la joven, la Haruno entendió con rapidez el mensaje y enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de Sasuke. Sus sexos se rozaron, aquella fricción provocó que un gemido saliera de los labios de Sakura y Sasuke.

.

.

.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí-Se quejaba Tayuya mientras golpeaba levemente su cabeza contra el escritorio-¿Por qué justamente hoy que debo trabajar hasta tarde al jefe le da por…tener sexo en la oficina?-Se cuestionaba y lamentaba la mujer-Genial-

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?-Cuestiono una pelinegra de orbes azules

-¿Tú porque crees estúpida?-Reclamó Tayuya-¿Crees que es lindo estar escuchando gem…-

Aunque al parecer, Tayuya no tuvo problemas en terminar de formular la pregunta, puesto que esa misma pregunta se respondió por si sola cuando los gemidos aumentaron del interior de la oficina de Sasuke.

-Por dios-Dijo emocionada la pelinegra-Tayuya, tienes el mejor puesto-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-Indagó confundida la pelirroja

-Es como ver una película porno-Exclamo con emoción la ojiazul-Fantástico, aunque sería mejor estar en el puesto de la afortunada que le hace compañía a nuestro sexy jefe-

¡Ah! Claro, Tayuya olvidaba que hablaba con la compañera más pervertida que pudo conocer.

-Bien, te dejo-Soltó de buenas a primeras la pelinegra-Nos vemos, Tayu-chan, adiós-

La pelinegra se marchó, y los gemidos salidos de esa oficina continuaron…

-Está noche será terrible-Se resignó la pelirroja tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo-El jefe me ha dado una idea-Dijo para si misma, esbozó una sonrisa-Debo buscarme una pareja-Volvió a escuchar un gemido-Pero primero debo dejar de pensar en sexo-

En verdad que el Uchiha y la Haruno no se molestaban siquiera en ocultar que se encontraban teniendo sexo, al parecer, no se conformaban tan solo con llenar de gemido aquella "caliente oficina", querían romper el record inundando de "esos sonidos" a todo el edificio completo.

.

.

.

Sakura se sujetó de los bordes del escritorio para evitar caerse por el movimiento provocado por el vaivén, Sasuke no escatimaba el ritmo de las embestidas al contrario, aumentaba, claro, no es como si Sakura se quejara de ello, por el contrario, adoraba profundamente que su prometido marcará aquel ritmo. Por parte de Sasuke, él estaba fascinado con Sakura, su excitación iba en aumento al sentir como el sexo de Sakura aprisionaba su palpitante miembro, entrar y salir, el movimiento lo volvía completamente loco, pese a conocer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, no podía evitar fascinarse, siempre era una emoción diferente a la anterior, siempre existía algo nuevo que descubrir.

¡Que importaba que escucharan sus gemidos! Ellos anhelaban disfrutar.

El Uchiha salió del interior de Sakura; la ojijade suspiro hondamente, su sexo aún sufría los espasmos provocados por el miembro de Sasuke. Sasuke jaló a Sakura hacia el suelo, sus rostros quedaron juntos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura, se apoyó de los brazos de Sasuke y se sentó sobre él, con una danza rítmica comenzó a descender sobre el cuerpo de su prometido, el vientre, su cintura, cadera y finalmente, su sexo. Se levanto unos cuantos centímetros, tan solo para deslizarse por el erecto miembro. Lanzó un gemido de aprobación y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más cuando escucho los "gruñidos" de satisfacción que soltó Sasuke.

Subió y bajó.

Aquel movimiento empezó de una forma lenta por unos instantes. Lo torturaba. Después se volvió frenético. Le encantaba. Volvió a los movimientos lentos y creyeron perder la cordura.

Sakura sacó de su interior el miembro de Sasuke. Ambos se levantaron del suelo.

-Ven aquí-Sasuke la atrajo hacia él, pero esta vez no fue para que ambos se recostaran en el suelo, está vez fue para acercarse al gran sillón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta-Así estaremos más cómodos-Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, él la rodeaba por la cintura mientras su boca repartía pequeños besos en el cuello de la joven. La pelirosa estaba sonrojada debido a la "reciente acción", no por estar apenada o algo parecido, después de todo ya habían hecho "bastantes cosas" como para avergonzarse a estas alturas-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Un sillón? Ciertamente estaremos más cómodos pero ¿Qué tiene de especial este sillón que pueda emocionarme?-Indagó la ojijade

-Que es un sofá/cama-Le respondió el Uchiha

-¿Y no pudiste decírmelo desde un principio?-Indagó nuevamente-Pudimos hacerlo aquí, en vez de tu escritorio o el suelo…por ejemplo-

-Hnn, entonces ¿A que le llamaríamos sexo desenfrenado en la oficina si no lo hubiésemos hecho en mi escritorio o en el suelo?-Respondió con arrogancia el Uchiha

-Si, lo que tú digas-Dijo sonriente la mujer-¿Podemos continuar?-Mordió el lóbulo de Sasuke-¿Si?-

-Claro-Respondió el Uchiha-Coloca tus antebrazos en los brazos del sofá-

-¿Por qué?-Cuestiono la ojijade mientras se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Tú solo hazme caso-Se limito a responder Sasuke-Hazlo-

La Haruno se mordió el labio inferior pero obedeció a las "indicaciones" de su prometido, sus nervios "aumentaron", puesto que Sasuke se hallaba atrás de ella, el sentir como su espalda chocaba con el pecho de su prometido provocaba un hormigueo en su estomago.

Sasuke introdujo su miembro nuevamente en el cuerpo de ella…

Las emociones se avivaron como minutos antes. El placer invadió todo su cuerpo, no podía pensar con claridad, solo atinaba a gemir, a disfrutar de la intromisión de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran como manzanas decorando su rostro.

Él acariciaba sus senos. Lamía parte de su cuello y su espalda. Aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

Sus gemidos fueron en aumento.

Minutos más tarde, sintieron el éxtasis recorrer sus cuerpos, una gran combinación con un grito de placer que llevaba el nombre de ambos.

-Te amo-Murmuro Sakura, estaba completamente agotada-Te amo, Sasuke-

Sasuke se giro sobre aquel sofá/cama y la ojijade quedo recostada en su pecho; de una pequeña mesilla sacó una delgada sabana blanca.

-¿Y esto que es?-Cuestiono la mujer al sentir su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por la cálida tela-¿Qué hace esto aquí?-

-Digamos que…estaba preparado-

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde...

-Ya es muy tarde-Se dijo Tayuya mientras lanzaba un bostezo-Que el jefe siga divirtiéndose con la chica, yo me voy a casa, mañana termino con el papeleo-

Del elevador salió una mujer atractiva del mismo color de cabellos y orbes que Sasuke, claro que en las facciones también se parecían. Aquella mujer iba acompañada de un hombre castaño de orbes negros.

Una segunda pareja salió del ascensor, una atractiva mujer rubia de ojos color miel y un hombre de cabello blanco y orbes negros fueron los siguientes.

Tayuya reconocía a la rubia y al peliblanco. La rubia respondía al nombre de Tsunade Senju, dueña de varios hospitales privados. El peliblanco era marido de Tsunade, su nombre era Jiraiya Haruno, este hombre era dueño de una importante editorial, además de ser un escritor de novelas eróticas.

-¡Mikoto-sama! ¡Fugaku-sama!-Exclamo bastante sorprendida Tayuya al ver al hombre castaño y a la mujer pelinegra-¿Qué…que hacen aquí?-

-Venimos a regañar a Sasuke-Exclamo Mikoto-Sabemos que no ha salido de la oficina-

Tayuya se sintió aliviada ante el hecho que la oficina de su jefe estuviera "en silencio" desde una hora atrás, a Fugaku y Mikoto (Padres de Sasuke) no les haría gracia alguna encontrar a su hijo en plena acción romántica con "aquella" pelirosa.

-¿Regañar?-Indagó Tayuya

Aquellas palabras dichas por la pelinegra la confundieron ¿Acaso había escuchado a Uchiha Mikoto decir que regañaría a su hijo de 25 años? ¿Era una broma por parte del Señor Uchiha?

-Así es-Siguió diciendo Mikoto-Mi hijo es un irresponsable y además un aprovechado-

¿Eh? Ahora si que no entendía nada.

-Mataré a ese estúpido, se aprovecho de mi hija antes de tiempo-Gritó con furia la rubia de orbes color miel

-Tsunade, ¿Quieres calmarte por favor? Deja a un lado tus instintos asesinos. Nuestra hija ya está en edad como para…saber si hace ese tipo de cosas-Dijo con sumo pacifismo el peliblanco-Ustedes están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-

-¡Tú mejor cállate Jiraiya!-Reprendió la rubia-Escritor pervertido, tú solo has servido de mal ejemplo para mi pequeña-

-Será mejor que las dejes "expresarse", Jiraiya-Comento Fugaku-Tus palabras solo provocaran que su furia aumente-

El peliblanco prefirió guardar silencio, no había poder humano que lograra tranquilizar a Mikoto, Fugaku y Tsunade. La verdad era que Jiraiya y Fugaku estaban más que encantados con la noticia.

-El Joven Uchiha está…ocupado, no creo que quieran verlo-Exclamo Tayuya con nerviosismo

-¿Con quien está?-Cuestiono inmediatamente Mikoto

-Una señorita-Respondió inmediatamente la pelirroja

-Abre esa oficina-Ordenó Fugaku-O mi esposa abrirá la puerta a golpes si es necesario-

.

.

-¿Es enserio?-Cuestionó Sasuke, estaba bastante impresionado con aquella noticia-Sakura-

-Si-

Él no podía ser más felíz ante la afirmación, entre sus manos sostuvo la cabeza de Sakura y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Embarazada-Dijo Sasuke-Increíble…seré papá-

.

.

-Apresúrate-Insistió Fugaku-No querrás que la furia de Mikoto y Tsunade caiga sobre ti-

-La puerta está abierta-Avisó la pelirroja

Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha; Tsunade y Jiraiya Haruno no podían encontrar a sus hijos en una escena más bochornosa que esa. Sakura y Sasuke abrazados, besándose y sonriéndose recostados en aquel sofá/cama, por fortuna estaban cubiertos por aquella sabana.

-¡Padre…Madre!-Dijo con sorpresa la ojijade e inmediatamente se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sabanas-¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?-

Tayuya prefirió salir rápidamente de aquel lugar. Sakura Haruno era la hija de Tsunade y Jiraiya, y por la "acción" que la pelirosa había tenido con el Uchiha, todo lo confirmaba, Sakura era la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Sakura?-Reprendió la rubia a la ojijade-Encontré unos análisis en el hospital que confirman tú embarazo… ¡¿Acaso tú novio no podía esperar para embarazarte después de la boda?-

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Que irresponsable eres!-Gritó Mikoto-¡Seguramente el vestido de novia ya no le quedará a Sakura para el día de la boda!-

-¿Eh?-Atino a decir únicamente la joven pareja

-Sus madres están furiosas porque temen "que el vestido perfecto" que eligieron ya no te quede para ese importante día-Se explicaron Fugaku y Jiraiya-Dicen que queda poco tiempo para mandar a diseñar otro vestido con una…talla diferente-

El revuelo de Tsunade y Mikoto era por… ¿El vestido de novia que Sakura utilizaría?

-¿No están molestos por el embarazo?-Cuestionaron los futuros padres

-¿Por qué estaríamos molestos con una noticia tan maravillosa?-Indagaron Mikoto y Tsunade-Solo estamos preocupadas por el vestido-

-Y está noche festejaremos la gran noticia del embarazo, claro, después que se vistan, no estarán planeando ir "así" al restaurant-Completaron Jiraiya y Fugaku-Los esperamos afuera-

-Ya compré botellas de Sake para nosotros-Exclamo con felicidad Tsunade-Y para Sakura compré jugo, debemos empezar a cuidarla-

La puerta de aquella oficina se cerró, dejando nuevamente a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

-Nuestros padres son…extraños-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Bastante extraños para el gusto de ambos. Se besaron nuevamente y comenzaron a vestirse.

_Ya después tendrían bastante tiempo para disfrutar de su tiempo a solas._

_Para dejar las marcas sobre su cuerpo…_

_Solo marcas suyas que afirmaban que se pertenecían…_

_El uno al otro…_


End file.
